Kevin 11
Kevin 11 is the mutation Kevin Levin went through in the original series. Appearance Generally, Kevin 11 mostly resembles a reddish-pink version of Four Arms but with an upper left arm belonging to Heatblast, an upper right arm belonging to Diamondhead, and lower arms belonging to Wildmutt. He also has Stinkfly's wings, XLR8's tail, Ghostfreak's eye track on his chest, and an upper back resembling Upgrade. His head consists of Kevin's hair and ears, two left eyes belonging to Four Arms, a right eye belonging to Grey Matter, and Ripjaws' lure, teeth, and gills. He wears Kevin's cargo shorts. In an Ultimate Alien flashback, Kevin 11 looks the same except he is wearing jeans. Kevin 11 UA.png|Kevin 11 in an Ultimate Alien flashback History After Kevin had been defeated by the Omnitrix's feedback pulse in Kevin 11, he had discovered that he had absorbed a sufficient amount of DNA from the blast. The Omnitrix had let loose every available strand it contained, allowing Kevin to switch between any of Ben's ten aliens. He was also able to access his own human form for brief intervals, putting him in a situation opposite to Ben himself. However, during a fight with Four Arms on the Golden Gate Bridge in Framed, Four Arms put Kevin into submission and, at first, looked like he was going to kill him. Instead, he deliberately missed and walked away, stating that Kevin was never worth it. Kevin, however, wanted to continue fighting and became enraged. The rage of an untrained Osmosian, combined with all of the energy and DNA he had absorbed, caused his powers to spiral out of control, causing him to mutate into a hulking chimerical behemoth fusion of the ten original starter aliens of the Omnitrix, which Kevin dubbed "Kevin 11" (due to having all of the powers of all ten Omnitrix aliens plus his own). In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed how Kevin changed back to normal from Kevin 11. When he became a Null Void prisoner, he met another prisoner named Kwarrel, who Kevin 11 soon looked to as a mentor. Kwarrel taught Kevin 11 how to control his anger and powers. Soon enough, he had learned he could do much more than merely absorb and manipulate energy, he found he could do the same thing with matter itself. Powers and Abilities Kevin 11's numerous abilities included Kevin's energy absorption powers, Heatblast's pyrokinesis, Diamondhead's crystal projectiles and enhanced durability, Stinkfly's flight and slime spitting, Four Arms' enhanced strength and jumping, XLR8's enhanced speed, agility, reflexes and prehensile tail, Wildmutt's enhanced senses and sharp claws, Upgrade's elasticity and energy blasts, and Ripjaw's underwater breathing, glowing lure and steel-bending jaws. Kevin 11 is capable of mixing the abilities to create a powerful result, such as using Heatblast's flames and Stinkfly's gunk to form an explosive attack. He also combined XLR8's speed, Four Arms' strength, and Diamondhead's durability into "one mean punch". Weaknesses Kevin 11's powers were mostly not as strong as Ben's and only had one-tenth of their original strength. Despite that, in terms of physical strength, he was stronger than Four Arms. Some of Kevin 11's abilities did not compete with other DNA or were otherwise uncompromised by his physical makeup. Kevin 11 was vulnerable to shock collars. Kevin 11 did not utilize Grey Matter's intellect, Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility, or Upgrade's technological possession. Video Games In Protector of Earth, Kevin 11 escapes from the Null Void after his last battle with Ben and kidnaps Max Tennyson, luring Ben into an ambush in a nearby forest. Ben defeats him and he is sent back to the Null Void. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Framed'' (first appearance) *''Grudge Match'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' (flashback) Notes *Kevin managed to revert from Kevin 11 once before becoming stuck as in the form again due to lack of experience , explaining why he was wearing jeans instead of cargo shorts during his Ultimate Alien flashback appearance....Nor Iron Bars a Cage See Also *Devlin 11 References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Original Series Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Petrosapiens Category:Tetramands Category:Kinecelerans Category:Galvan Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs